cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
53FL
6,000 |mission2 = Destroy at least 100 Obstacles |reward2 = 2 |mission3 = Collect at least 150 Frozen Bear Jellies |reward3 = 3 }} 53FL is the 53th floor in Tower of Frozen Waves. Stage The floor contains a lot of Blast Jellies and Frozen Bear Jellies. You will be less likely to hit an obstacle because most of the times, the Blast Jelly will be put just before the obstacles. Mission Walkthrough Run for at least 50 seconds Reward: 6,000 This job might be quite easy at first, but actually the mission is proven difficult because the base speed and the blast speed is higher. It will require exactly 51 seconds to reach the gate, so make sure you don't hit any single Blast Jelly. To add the difficulty, most of the obstacles won't froze your Cookie. However, here's a few tricks you can try: *The only obstacle that will froze your Cookie is the flying obstacles with the "L" formation. Try if you can hit them and leave your Cookie frozen for 5 seconds. *The other way is to try hitting obstacles as much as you can, until they revives for one-two second extra. Equip as many revival treasures as you can, and please equip Bright Cookie so you will start with a lower base energy. Destroy at least 100 Obstacles Reward: 2 This can be done by taking the Blast Jellies and handle the Cookie to destroy the obstacle. However, there are approximately less than 120 obstacles, you may need to train and remember the pattern a few times. Collect at least 150 Frozen Bear Jellies Reward: 3 This is a pretty tricky mission as there are only approximately 160 jellies that can be converted into Frozen Bear Jellies and it is easy to miss a few which require three step jumps to collect all. What's worse, there are an unbelievable number of Blast Jellies that would cause many, even experienced players, to miss a whopping 10 to 15 at a time, which guarantees failure. Here are some tips: except for the first group of Blast Jellies collected by the effects of the Magnet Jelly, do not collect any of the other Blast Jellies. After the first part of the stage (the Magnet Jelly and a bunch of obstacles that won't hurt you anyway), there is a All Frozen Bear Party Jelly above a Giant Jelly. Collect ONLY the All Frozen Bear Party Jelly, then slide under the cluster of Blast Jellies spelling a RUN. Then you must make many precise jumps to avoid the other Blast Jellies and collect the Frozen Bears. some may argue that if you blast with the effect of a Giant may actually make this part of the Frozen Bear collection easier. The trade-off is that unless you are really experienced, you may find it hard to avoid the following Blast Jellies and that would be a disaster. After that comes two groups of L shaped cluster of obstacles that freeze you. Simply slid under them to avoid collision. The last part of the stage is composed mainly of obstacles that require you to jump over. Most Frozen Bears here require doubles jumps. There are still a lot of carefully placed Blast Jellies here that, without precise jumping, would be disastrous. Treasures tips: anything that gives you a few extra jumps (two is optimal but one is sufficient). One set of revives (since it is pretty hard to collide with too many obstacles here and there are no holes to fall into). Any thing that prolongs the All-Bear Party. Finally, this mission requires much practice to memorize the layout.